He noticed
by Mrboyboy2002
Summary: After Phineas, Ferb, and the gang made it home following their trip around the world, Phineas confronts Isabella about something she seemed to stop herself from saying back on the island. Phinbella


Hi guys! Thank you for taking time out of your precious day to read this. This is my first Fanfic so no hate please?

Setting: After the song "Summer Belongs to You"

Phineas, Ferb and their friends just got back from doing the impossible: travelling around the entire globe in just one day. They just got done singing "Summer Belongs to You" and are still enjoying the "Welcome Home" party. At first, it seemed like they would never get home after Phineas' mini mental breakdown on the deserted island, but thanks to his best friend Isabella, he was able to find them a way home. And now here they are, enjoying the party.

"Hey Isabella, can you come with me? I want to talk to you for a sec." Phineas said to Isabella. "Sure, Phineas," came the reply from his best friend. He led Isabella to the front of the tree in the backyard, pressed a button on a remote, and suddenly a giant egg opened for them from out of the tree. He took her hand, and helped her into the giant egg which took them to the nest (the Beak's secret hideout) and then they were all alone in that little room. Phineas had something he wanted to clarify with Isabella, and he preferred if they were alone.

"Um, I just wanted to bring somethings to justice. First of all, thank you, Isabella, for helping me realize, back on that island, that giving up wasn't an option," he said, before pulling her into an embrace, which she returned this time. They pulled out of their embrace. "You're welcome, Phineas," she said," I'll always be there to bring you back to your normal self."

"Also, I want to ask you about something, something that's been bugging on that island. When you were trying to motivate me back there, you seemed to have caught yourself from saying something else," he continued.

Isabella knew exactly what he was talking about. "Oh no," she thought to herself, "He noticed." "What do you mean, Phineas?" she asked.

He started "Well back on the island, when you said, 'Well that's not the Phineas Flynn I fell in… to this situation with' you seemed like you were gonna say something else. Can I ask what it is?"

Isabella was overwhelmed; she couldn't bring herself to tell him what she really meant to say: That's not the Phineas Flynn I fell in love with." If she told him, it could ruin their already perfect friendship. What if he hated her after she told him? What if he doesn't feel the same for thing for her? Isabella thought all of a sudden, "Maybe I could tell him through a certain action."

"Phineas, if I tell you then it'll be too complicated to explain, so I hope what I'm about to do explains it all. And I also hope after I do what I want to do, you won't hate me."

"Isabella," Phineas began, "I could never hate you. Do what you want to do." He finished

"Good." Isabella said. Before Phineas could utter another word, Isabella suddenly smashed her lips into his, their lips fitting perfectly with each other. While Isabella shut her eyes, Phineas' eyes were wide open like plates. Shocked would be an understatement for what Phineas felt in that moment.

While the voices in her head were telling her to keep going, Isabella pulled away with a huge smile on her face. She had finally done it: she kissed her crush Phineas Flynn! While Isabella was squealing so loud the whole world could hear, Phineas was still, paralyzed. "What just happened," Phineas thought to himself, "My best friend just kissed me!" He knew now what she meant to say back on the island.

"Isabella, I think I know what you meant to say back on the island now," He said with a huge smile on his face "You meant to say 'That's not the Phineas Flynn I fell in love with." But suddenly, his smile turned to a frown, as he suddenly remembered what happened in Paris: he had completely ignored Isabella, even when she was singing! It was as if she didn't exist.

"Isabella," Phineas began, tears threatening to spill, "I'm so sorry for what happened in Paris, I completely ignored you, your song and the romance we were surrounded with. I was so busy with the plane and the bet that I didn't bother to stop and spend time with you. You probably hate me now. You probably wish-"

But he was suddenly cut off as Isabella pulled him into another kiss, yet again silencing him.

As she pulled out of the kiss, Isabella began "Phineas, I can never, ever hate you," She said "I'll destroy the world before I hate you."

Suddenly tears started falling from her eyes, and Phineas knew how to comfort her.

Without warning, he pulled her into another kiss and as they stood there, kissing each other passionately, they both realized something: the end of the world couldn't tear them apart, as now they finally both realized their true love for each other.

All because He Noticed.


End file.
